summerlands6thfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode from Ed, Edd, n Eddy
|} Season 6: 2003-2004 |} Season 7 (2004-2005) |} Season 8 (2005-2006) Season 9 (2006-2007) Season 10 (2007-2008) Season 11 (2008-2009) * Danny Antonucci making a film The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: The Movie will release on September 19, 2009. Season 12 (2009-2010) The twelve season of the television series "The Summerlands" (marketed as The Summerlands: Forever) began airing on Disney Channel on September 27, 2009. Season 13 (2010-2011) Season 14 (2011-2012) ● Danny Antonucci the create of this shows like to finish the Fifteenth and Sixteenth season. Season 15 (2012-2013) Season 16 (2013-2014) Season 17 (2014-2015) Friends Are There to Help You Season 18 (2015-2016) ● TBA Season 19 (2016-2017) ● TBA Season 20 (2017-2018) ● The twenty season and final series of the television series. The Shorts The Films Unscheduled episodes Characters Rachel Carlyle |Image = |Date = 2009-2020 |Writer = User:KingOfWiki1515 }} Characters Ed Ed is the main protagonist of the show. He is the youngest and tallest member of The Eds. He is the satisfied and dimwitted yellow-skined boy who likes to watch monster movies and build monsters from kits it is revealed starts at August 24 1998. Age: 13 Eye-Color: Cyan Likes: '''gravey, animals, chickens and Chunky Puffs '''Dislikes: bath, shower, shower gel, soap, deoderant, vegetables Edd Edd is the main tritagonist of the show. He is the middle and smartest member of The Eds (older than Ed but younger than Eddy). He is a bit taller than Eddy and a bit smaller than Ed it is revealed that his birthday starts in October 4 1996. Age: 15 Eye Color: Red Favourites: the library, literature, science, being righteous, Nazz Dislikes: gossips, someone being way more intelligent than him and comtaminated agents. Eddy Eddy is main deuteragonist of the show. He is the oldest and smallest member of The Eds. He is obseesed with money and jawbreakers and enjoys scamming the kids, it is revealed that his birthday starts in September 24 1996. Age: 15 Eye Color: Blue Favourites: jawbreakers, scams, money, bucks, dollars, cash, his hair Dislikes: the Kankers, Kevin, no jawbreakers, no scams, no money, no bucks, no dollars, no cash and Sarah. Kevin Kevin is the bully and tertiary antagonist of the show. He despises The Eds and calls them dorks it is revealed that his birthday starts at July 13 1996. Age: 15 Eye Color: Yellow Favourites: his bike, Nazz, sports Dislikes: Eddy, needles Rolf Rolf is the foreign and slowwitted friend of The Eds. He cares about his animals and works alot in his small farm it is revealed that his birthday starts in July 15 1996. Age: 15 Eye Color: Orange Favourites: animals, his family, farm Dislikes: English language, Wolves Nazz Nazz is The Eds' crush of the cul-de-sac it is revealed that her birthday starts in July 4 1996. Age: 15 Eye Color: Green Favourites: dancing, teen movies, cheerleading, Edd Dislikes: people touching her hair Sarah Sarah is Ed's bossy and selfish baby sister and secondary antagonist of the show. She is Eddy's rival and it is revealed that her birthday starts in September 21 1999. Age: 12 Eye Color: Lime-Green Favourites: Edd Dislikes: Eddy, Ed Jimmy Jimmy is the fragile kid of the cul-de-sac. Jimmy is the weakest kid of the neighborhood and he is also an effeminate and it is revealed that his birthday starts in September 24 1999. Age: 12 Eye Color: Red-Violet Favourites: Sarah, fluffyness, art, dancing Dislikes: pain, hurt, horror movies Jonny 2x4 Jonny is the loner who is a bit annoying to the other kids and he is a good friend of The Eds and it is revealed that his brithday starts in September 29 1999. Age: 12 Eye Color: Black Favourites: music, soccer, Plank Dislikes: mentioning Plank Lee Lee is the oldest member of The Kanker Sisters. She has a crush on Eddy and it is revealed that her birthday starts on October 1 1999. Age: 12 Eye Color: Mauve Favourites: Eddy Dislikes: rejection, school Marie Marie is the middle sister of The Kanker Sisters. She has a crush on Edd and it is revealed that her birthday starts on October 2 1999. Age: 12 Eye Color: Turqoise Favourites: Edd Dislikes: rejection, school May May is the youngest sister of The Kanker Sisters. she has a crush of Ed and it is revealed that her birthday starts on October 3 1999. Age: 12 Eye Color: Pale Green Favourites: Ed Dislikes: rejection, school Eddy's Brother Eddy's Brother is the main antagonist of the show. He is Eddy's evil older brother and it is revealed that his starts on January 1 1990. Age: 22 Eye Color: Pale Red Principal Antonucci Age: 46 Eye Color: Pale Yellow Favourites: Edd Dislikes: Ed, Eddy The Measels The Name of the Band with Ed, Edd and Eddy. DVD releases Main article: List of DVD of The New Adventure of Ed Edd n Eddy and Friends Albums This is Halloween This is Halloween is a eight track EP released on October 10, 2010. The music videos for the singles "This is Halloween" and "Halloween is Creepy". Let's Have a Party With the Eds! Lets Have a Party With the Eds! is a 4 track record album released October 28, 2010. The Measels TBT Episodes Season 1 (2009-2010) Season 4 (2012-2013) Season 5: (2013) ● In this series which the Eds and the Kids are grown up. Season 6 (2013-2014) Season 7: (2014) Season 8: (2015) Reminding This Episode * The Fairly Odd Ed! Season 9: (2015-2016) Season 10: (2016-2017) Season 11 (2017-2018) Season 12 (2019) Season 13 (TBA) TBA Season 14 (TBA) TBA Season 15 (TBA) TBA See also * List of Terrifying Tales of Summerlands episodes